Don't Say You Love Me
by armie santos
Summary: When Kaede Rukawa courts the king of trouble.
1. 1

Don't Say You Love Me 

- ONE - 

**

Author's Notes 

**

Courtship is a Filipino tradition. It is a process taken by a man to have the hand of the girl he loves. In the old times, courtship has a span of 10 years. It incorporates hardwork, patience and determination to earn the girl's family's trust and win especially her heart. 

In this modern times we live in, girls begin to court guys thought it's not yet fully-accepted by the entire world. My fiction is apparently a yaoi story and in here I show the modern courtship style that a lover passes through to have the one he loves so much. 

I am aware I'm writing about Japanese characters, but courtship is not only present in the Philippines. Most especially, not only for boy-to-girl relationships. 

**************************************************

Hanamichi Sakuragi, a six-footer Shohoku Team rebounder with a rogue semi-bald hair and copper brown eyes, stomped his feet towards the locker room interior with a frown on his face. 

The redhead opened his locker room and took a towel from it. 

"Why don't you let me speak?" Kaede Rukawa, the Shohoku Team's ace and identical in height as Hanamichi, stood straight in the locker room door. 

"Can you?" Hanamichi sent him a piercing glare, mixed with a robust close of his locker door. 

"I love you," Kaede slowly raised his head to meet his sapphire eyes with those copper ones. Apparently, he was gathering all courage he has for this confrontation. "Why don't you give me a chance?" 

"Are You Trying to fool the TENSAI?" 

Kaede's heart thumped faster and faster as he saw Hanamichi's gansgter-body facing him only two meters away. The redhead looked like he was going to eat the raven-haired guy. 

"I'm not." 

"We are enemies Rukawa." Hanamichi seriously uttered. Kaede had never seen him speaking so consistent on his words like there never was a word joke. "Don't you make fun of me, or I'll twist your brains off!" 

Kaede couldn't remember the last time he felt nervous. He didn't know what to do. Hanamichi seemed to lose his temper vacuole and he would explode soon. But there's no way he would retreat from this. He had spent four months planning and rehearsing his lines to say to Hanamichi how much he cares for him. 

"Isn't worthy for a reconciliation?" 

The Shohoku ace breathed a partial air of relief. He had wrote a list of possible words that the redhead could utter at this much-awaited moment. All those words constituted a esponse made by Kaede himself. 

"I'm deadly-serious RUKAWA." Hanamichi was flaming red hot. That afternoon practice, Kaede and he was punished for having another brawl during training hours. They were tasked to be left after practice to clean the gym all by themselves as the consequence. 

That punishment became Hanamichi's death sentence. He was only sweeping the floor when Kaede suddenly kneeled in front of him and looked into his eyes. 

_"I don't want to surprise you but I've waited for so many days for this moment," Kaede said. "I've been building my confidence to say to you how much you mean to me. I love you, Hanamichi Sakuragi."_

Hanamichi dropped the mop and trotted towards the locker room that brought them both on that situation. 

"What do I have to do to prove my sincerity?" 

The redhead finally succumb from all his temperament. He walked towards the Shohoku ace, grabbed him by the collar and pushed him hard on the cold wall. 

"We're both guys, for goodness sake!" Then he kept on banging Kaede's body against the wall. "Are you crazy? Fuck You, Rukawa! Fuck you!" 

There was a transparent ferocity on those copper brown eyes that struck on Kaede's porcelain white face. It was not a time for any joke. Hanamichi was in total rage. The rebounder was known for being a crazy-for-girls guy and a tough man. Never in his dreams did he ever thought that a male like him would feel such romantic emotion for him. 

"Does that matter?" 

"Sure it does." 

Kaede knew of that pain but he still felt it fresh on his heart. "All you have to do is to say yes or no. Do you love me too or not?" 

"No. Even as friends, I don't. I suppose it's not surprising for you." 

"Then I'll court you." 

"Court me?" 

"You know what it means, I'm sure." Kaede murmured. He still had all his lines memorized on his mind. "Give me two months and I'll prove my love for you. Just give me a chance." 

"What? You'll be bringing flowers everyday, chocolates perhaps? Fuck you Rukawa! If you want to embarrass me to get all the girls here, well I'm not foolish to play with your game!" 

"You want it secret?" 

Hanamichi's grip on the Shohoku ace's collar tightened. 

"Then I'll court you secretly." Kaede said. 

"I'll tell it to you now. My answer is NO." Hanamichi thrusted the Shohoku ace against the wall again. "You get that???" 

"Yes. But I'm not giving up." 

Hanamichi grinned mischievously. "Let's see, Rukawa. You would know who you're bumping at." 

The redhead finally released Kaede from his capture, took his brisk shower, wore his clean clothes and left the gym. 

Kaede was the last one to leave the gym and Hanamichi didn't care to wait for him. He didn't care if anything wrong happens to him. He would rather be thankful if there is. 

End of Page One 


	2. 2

Don't Say You Love Me 

Two 

**

Author's Notes 

**

When we want something so badly, we go for it. We wouldn't let any person, any chance or anything to hinder us. 

But sometimes, no matter how amorous or decisive we are about our dreams and goals, mistakes are inevitable. 

Not only are they permanent in our struggles but they can even urge us to surrender and give up everything we worked hard for. 

This is the real time where our strength are tested. 

******************************************** 

Hanamichi ran down the staircase in a very swift move to rival an eagle. His white polo hang unbuttoned on his shoulders, exposing his plain white shirt inside. 

He threw inside his duffel bag every thing he would be needing for school. Books, notebooks, pens and his training attire. 

Fortunately he had shaven his head just last week and there's no need for him to fix it. It went all neat and presentable after a brisk shower. 

The redhead had gone outside his house and had locked his door when something surprised him. 

Right in front of his own house, he spotted a two-door silver Mercedes Benz automobile. His eyes sagged with amusement. It's not everyday that he sees a very luxurious and high-class vehicle in front of his own house. 

_Our neighbor must have a rich guest today._ He thought. 

Wishing that it had been his guest so he could at least borrow the car and drive it to school and spare his life for another tardiness penalty, he sighed and passed that car towards the sidewalk. 

"You only have five minutes before school starts." 

Hanamichi stopped on his heels. That voice was apparently directed towards him and his brows knitted. In order to see the owner of that voice, the redhead turned to face the voice' origin. 

_Kaede Rukawa._ He glared at the raven-haired and fox-looking boy just three meters from him. 

Kaede was leaning his back on the expensive and shining car like a charming prince in his royal seat. 

"Would you mind if I get you a lift to school?" 

"Did you wait for me?" 

"Apparently yes." 

Hanamichi absolutely dislike the idea of the kitsune's courtship to him. He obviously has no chance because he's a guy like him and even if he's a girl, who would like to get intimate with a sleepy coldblooded fox? 

"Yes I mind, kitsune." Hanamichi lowered his gaze on the Shohoku ace and returned to his walk towards to school. 

"But you'll be late if you walk." Kaede's words haven't lost its usual born-tone even though he speak of kindness and generosity. "C'mon I'll drive you there." 

"Better be late than be with YOU." 

The redhead didn't pause or look behind him. He allowed the fox-looking boy to walk after his tracks. Hanamichi cared nothing if he would or would not follow. 

Suddenly, Kaede grabbed Hanamichi's left arm to stop the latter from making another step farther. 

"If you don't want to ride with me, then you'll ride on my other car." 

From the cobalt blue eyes of seriousness, Hanamichi shifted his gaze on the road part and saw the silver Mercedes benz automobile. The driver inside it had followed them. 

"I knew you wouldn't want to be with me for now." Kaede spoke as Hanamichi's eyes rolled towards the red Jaguar car behind the Mercedes Benz. "So I brought another one." 

Hanamichi showed his coldest and darkest stare at the Shohoku ace and shoved his left arm to get rid of Kaede's touch. 

"It's yours Hana. You can drive it anywhere and anytime you want." 

"Don't you DARE call me Hana." The redhead intensified his glare towards the fox-looking boy. "Don't you DARE give me anything. And don't you dare get near me." 

Hanamichi had only made a few steps when Kaede's voice spoke again like a warning message. 

"That's unfair." 

Knowing that he caught Hanamichi's attention by making him stop, he proceeded. 

"You said yes." 

"What?" The redhead wasn't able to resist the need to glance at the obnoxious fox. 

"You allowed me to court you." 

"I didn't" 

"You did." 

"I didn't" 

"You did." 

The continuous and repetituous exchanged of phrases lasted for how many minutes. No one wanted to surrender. 

"I DIDN'T!" Hanamichi burned with fury and jabbed Kaede right on the face. He didn't care how strong it was, nor if it would deform Kaede's face, actually it's all he'd been craving for months. 

"Sir Kaede!" The driver from the Mercedes Benz went outside the car to face the burning the redhead. "Hey. Know who you are bumping at!" 

Hanamichi gave the driver his monstrous glare and he was about to give him a headbutt when Kaede stood from the cemented ground. 

"No. Don't mind us." 

Kaede assured his driver of his safety and made him return inside the car. 

"I'm sorry for that." 

Hanamichi was too mad to realize the humility of the so-called coldblooded fox. 

"Ok Hana, what do you want?" Kaede wiped the blood running down from his lips with the back of his palm. "Just tell me and I'll give you everything." 

The redhead looked at Kaede straight into the eyes. A moment came and they seemed to be talking through telepathy until Hanamichi broke the silence. 

"Get out of my life." 

**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**

Author's Notes 

I am very grateful for those who read and reviewed the first chapter of this fiction. Your words inspire me for finishing this fiction. 

//Crescent_Quetzalcoatl//Miyahara_Yuuki//himura_sadako//Annachan//Rumiko Nadajima//ShiNichi//Hikaru Itsuko// 


	3. 3

Three 

Three 

**Homosexuality. In the old days, it was believed as a mental disorder. **

Since Homosexual people still functon as normal as anyone; recent studies claimed that it's not a mental disorder. 

It may be biologically or influence of the environment. 

*********************************************** 

Once the bell rang to signal the end of the school day in Shohoku High, Sakuragi grabbed his best friend Yohei by the arm. 

The six-footer redhead forcefully tagged him in the corridors, to the lot behind the building paying no heed of his confused protests. 

"Climb." Sakuragi imperatively ordered and waited until his best friend reach the top strong branch of the mango tree. 

"Alright I'm here. Now what?" 

"Jump on the other side." 

Sakuragi climbed the trees and predicting that the tree would break with their two weights, the dark-haired Yohei immediately jumped on the other side of the cemented wall. 

Yohei felt the ground quaked as his friend flopped down from the tree. 

"Now What?" Yohei asked with a tinge of impatience. "Why do we have to pass here when the gates are more hassle-free???" 

Sakuragi stared at him straight in the eye and murmured. 

"Kaede is courting me." 

Yohei froze at the sentence. It seemed like he received three headbutts from Sakuragi but he has no lump on the head. 

"Just what I thought, you would be shock." Sakuragi leaned his back on the warm wall caused by the afternoon sun and flashed a face of a lonely baby. 

Yohei shook his head and returned in the present time. "Not really. I mean, do you hate that?" 

_It was a match between two strong Junior High School Basketball teams; Tomigaoka and Yuki. _

Sakuragi and Yohei were only roaming around the streets when they heard loud cheers from the gymnasium. With their curiosity burning, they went inside to watch the apparent Basketball match being held. 

The two had zero knowledge about Basketball, but having no other things to busy at, they decided to join the wild crowd. 

Inside thhe gymnasium there were hyperactive crowds standing from their seats and cheering at the the top of their lungs. 

But one side dominated with their colorful banners and uniformed sky-blue shirt. 

The banners read: GO RUKAWA GO!; RUKAWA! WE LOVE YOU!; TOMIGAOKA CAPTAIN! BRING HOME THE BACON!!! 

From the unyielding obssessed fans, Sakuragi turned his gaze towards a raven-haired player with piercing cobalt blue eyes. 

Rukawa, wearing the Tomigaoka's number four jersey, eluded two opponent guarding him and sprinted forward like a fox aiming for its prey. 

In a hasty move, he jumped up on air and dunked the ball inside the hoop. 

The crowd yelled louder that it shook the gymnasium. 

"Did you see that?" Sakuragi glanced at Yohei with amazement. 

"Yes I did." 

"Incredible!" 

The match ended in favor of Tomigaoka School and when several girls gathered towards an area where Rukawa was walking to, Sakuragi pulled his friend with him. 

Rukawa was heading towards the locker room and completely ignoring his excited fans. 

Sakuragi only spot Rukawa's raven-black hair because there were too many heads blocking his sight. 

After half an hour, Rukawa had taken a brisk shower and dressed in clean dry clothes. He went towards his bicycle that he parked somewhere outside the gymnasium. 

"Come on Sakuragi. You can do it." 

Sakuragi and Yohei had their backs leaned on a cemented wall and hiding from Rukawa's sight. 

"What if he won't like me?" 

Sakuragi had a trace of fear on his tan-face that his best friend rarely witness especially when they're in front of a bully gang. 

"At least you try." 

Sakuragi felt numb from head to toe. He watched the handsome Kaede Rukawa paddled his bike like a very charming prince and moved farther and farther from him. 

"Naah... just forget about it. It's useless anyway." 

Sakuragi went home with a gloomy face. 

"Of course I love it." The redhead exposed his face under the sun's rays and felt its comforting warmth. "I'm just so shocked, especially yesterday when he confessed his feelings to me." 

"I don't get it." 

Sakuragi inserted his hands inside his front pockets. "Everytime he speaks to me, I couldn't utter a word. I couldn't believe my luck. I want to bang my head to wake up from that dream, but no, it's not a dream." 

Yohei placed his hands over his friend's husky shoulders. 

"Hanamichi. I know how much you like him since you saw him that day. You courted so many girls just to forget about him. You thought you would never see him again." Yohei smiled to let the redhead know he understand. "Now that he's here on the same school, same Basketball team with you; don't let the chance slip away." 

Sakuragi tilted his head down sullenly. 

"I don't know Yohei. I'm not yet ready." 

"Hana-kun!" 

Sakuragi and Yohei were surprised to hear someone calling the redhead's name. They both glanced at their side and found the spiky black-haired Akira Sendoh. 

"Sendoh?" Sakuragi was astounded to see the Ryonan ace several kilometers away from his school. "What are you doing here?" 

Sendoh flashed his winning close-up smile and stepped nearer to the redhead. Sendoh was three inches taller than Sakuragi. 

"Hana-kun, I wonder if I could invite you for a snack." Sendoh glanced at the stupefied Yohei. "You can bring your friend if you want. My treat." 

Sakuragi was more flabbergasted. Sendoh? Inviting him for a snack? They're not even friends. 

"Your treat?" Sakuragi confirmed and received another captivating grin from Sendoh. "Promise?" 

"Sure Hana-kun. Anything for you." 

The three of them walked away from Shohoku to the newly-opened Pizza House three streets from there. 

Yohei watched Sendoh intently. After seeing the spiky-haired jock getting closer to the redhead and putting his arm around the other's shoulders; Yohei assumed a flirting agenda made by Sendoh. 

_I can't believe yaoi is a fad in the Basketball world._ Yohei told himself with a slight grin. 

***************************************** **

Author's Notes 

I thank everyone who read and reviewed the second chapter of this fiction. 

//ShiNichi//Miyahara Yuuki//Hikaru Itsuko//kenren19//Crescent Quezatcoatl// 

I hope this third part explains the rude behavior of Hanamichi Sakuragi in the previous chapter. All of the reviewers sent their sentiments for Kaede Rukawa and I understand your concern for him. 

May you enjoy the next chapters to come! 


	4. 4

Four 

In Sakuragi's House Facade 

Akira Sendoh checked his looks on the dark-tinted window of a shining scarlet two-door Porsche car. His right arm was hugging a brown paper bag to his chest and inside it was the Baked Macaroni. He promised Sakuragi yesterday that he would bake his favorite food and bring it to him this morning. While his other hand was brushing and keeping the beautiful spikes of his black hair. 

The Ryonan ace player flashed his winning close-up smile and admired his reflection. His smile is his best asset and he would never deprive himself from showing it even in the most miserable part of his life. 

Suddenly, the door from the other side of the car opened, revealing a raven-haired six-footer guy wearing dark eyewear to maximize his gorgeousness. 

Sendoh's jaw dropped when he recognized the face that launches a thousand girls- it's Kaede Rukawa. 

The Shohoku Ace closed his luxurious door and locked it. Then he moved forward towards the maroon gate of his destination, paying no heed of the astounded porcupine guy. 

Sendoh felt a tinge of embarrassment. He had been checking his appearance on the car's window without taking note of the possibilty that someone might be inside and mocking at him. 

Worse, it's Rukawa who surely have seen him in his most ridiculous action. 

Rukawa pressed the doorbell once and hovered for a handsome redhead guy to open the gate. 

Sendoh examined the rich kid in front of him. From the shoes, he was amazed with the well-polished brown leather Dr. Martens product. Going upward, Sendoh speculated on the Khaki Armani pants and on the white long-sleeved polo that also seemed branded although the brand wasn't shown on the cloth. 

Everything Rukawa was wearing seemed to be newly-bought with its cleanliness and orderliness. 

Then Rukawa took his shades off and placed it on the left upper pocket of his polo. He eyed the guy behind him with his chilling blue eyes. 

Sendoh gulped. _Why is he looking at me like we're in a Basketball match? And the hell is he here in the house of Hana-kun???_

Not wondering if the spiky-haired was thinking of him, Rukawa didn't remove his daggering eyes from Sendoh. _Are you here to see Hana?_

Suddenly, the gates opened with a creak sound and a lovely redhead in white pajamas appeared. His hair was a mess and he was yawning a bit. Obviously, he had just gotten to bed. 

"Ka-kae... I mean..." Sakuragi's eyes grew like saucers. "RUKAWA?" 

Sakuragi was frozen in a snap. 

Rukawa merely grinned. He was annoyed having Sendoh a meter away because his courtship to Hanamichi Sakuragi is a secret only the two of them knows. 

"Good Morning Hana-kun!" Sendoh all of a sudden found his courage to inch closer to the redhead. "I have the Baked Macaroni here." He sounded like a mother to a little child. "As I promised." 

Rukawa glared once more at the intervening Ryonan ace while Sakuragi turned his eyes from Sendoh to Rukawa and back and forth. 

_Don't be rude Hanamichi._ Sakuragi told himself. Yohei and him had just talked last night after their snacks with Sendoh. Yohei advised him that being too negative on a person would never do good. 

Yohei's words played on his mind: _You hate Rukawa because he's a snob that's why you wonder why you ever had a crush on him. I hope you won't be like that, Hanamichi._

Sakuragi shook his head downwards twice and grinned at the handsome guys in front of him. 

"Come in." Sakuragi murmured and closed the gate when Rukawa and Sendoh had stepped inside. The three of them entered the bungalow house in the lead of Sakuragi. 

"Nice house." Sendoh said as he roamed his eyes on the simple but clean house of Sakuragi. Then he averted his gaze on Rukawa. _Hikoichi said they're the best of enemies. Is he lying to me?_

Without looking back at his guests, Sakuragi perched in the middle of the long velvet gray couch. 

He looked up at them innocently. "Aren't you going to sit?" 

Sendoh smiled on the hospitability and made his way on the left side of the redhead. "Thanks." He tapped Sakuragi's left leg and he didn't care if Rukawa will burst out any minute. 

In Rukawa's part, the raven-haired Shohoku ace sat slowly on the right side of Sakurag without any word. 

When Sendoh sojourned his brown paper bag on the wooden center table, Sakuragi was reminded of it. 

"Oh I forgot. I'll just get some forks and plates in the kitchen." 

Sakuragi had stood up before Sendoh could even volunteer himself for the work, like he's aware of the Sakuragis' kitchen parts. 

When the redhead had vanished to the kitchen, Rukawa found the right time to speak and confront Sendoh. 

"Are you?" 

"Are you?" 

Sendoh and him spoke the same thing at the same time that provoked them to stop and exchange cold fatal stares. 

"You're courting Hana." 

"You're courting Hana?" 

They simultaneously uttered. Rukawa was like presuming it already while Sendoh seemed to be still confirming. 

Having two smart and determined people, it wouldn't take a day for them to realize what's going on. 

For Rukawa, what would a Ryonan ace be doing there when he's not even a close buddy of the redhead? 

For Sendoh, what would Rukawa be doing there when he's known as the enemy Sakuragi loaths for so much about? 

The two aces refused to speak again, having the answers clarified on their mind. A bird wouldn't fly if not for a tree and an apple wouldn't fall without gravity. 

When Sakuragi returned with 3 fork and 3 plates, he placed it all on the table and sat. 

Now he's the barricade on the two very-motivated aces in basketball and hopefully, as well in love. 


	5. 5

_Five_

When the plates were arranged vertically by Sakuragi, Sendoh began unwrapping his Baked Macaroni from the paper bag and plastic. He laid the foiled container on the oak center table. 

"Lemme do it." Sendoh mumbled and took the fork from Sakuragi's hand. He used the fork to cut the melted cheesy surface and put a square slice on Sakuragi's plate. "I hope you would like it Hana." 

"As long as you say FOOD, I like it!" Sakuragi joked and waited for Sendoh to serve himself with a square slice of the pasta. "How about you, Kae... Rukawa?" 

Rukawa remained silent with his back leaned on the soft couch and his arms crossed on his chest. 

Sendoh loathed the presence of Rukawa in Sakuragi's house, but as he wears a friendly mask since the time he met him, this moment wasn't an exception. 

He hated the raven-haired number 11 Shohoku player since the moment he first laid his eyes upon him. He knew he was too cold on his fans and even teammates, plays for himself and always very silent. Sendoh wondered what give him the courage to make a move on Hanamichi when he couldn't even strike a conversation with the adorable redhead without insulting him. 

Rukawa eyed the Baked Macaroni like a poisonous food as Sakuragi waited for his response. 

"I'm full." 

Sakuragi still felt conscious hanging with Rukawa. Not only because he likes him, but because when someone had just reconciled with an enemy, he or she would feel uncomfortable talking with him or her for a while. 

The redhead turned his attention back at Sendoh without any other word for Rukawa. He didn't know what to say at all, it's not like he had been on that situation before-- having Rukawa to hang with. 

"How's Shohoku, Hana-kun?" Sendoh asked while taking a taste on his Baked Macaroni. 

"Fine." Sakuragi took a huge munch on the pasta and chewed it thoroughly on his mouth. "Why are you calling me Hana-kun?" The redhead protested peacefully with his mouth full. 

_He likes you, duh._ Rukawa murmured in a sound to rival the mice. 

No one heard him so the conversation took place. Sendoh loved staring at the cute face of Sakuragi. He looks like a child asking where th sun goes during nighttime. 

"Is it bad?" 

Sakuragi's forehead wrinkled as he analyzed the situation. "Not really... the gundan calls me Hanamichi, but Hana... it's to feminine." 

"You don't like it?" 

"I prefer you call me Hanamichi." 

"I want Hana." Sendoh said trying to annoy the redhead jokingly. It's his own strategy to steal Sakuragi's attention. 

"He said you call him Hanamichi." 

Suddenly, Rukawa spoke in the coldest way possible. Sendoh's tactic was too ostentatious for him. 

"Are you included here?" Sendoh responded without taking his smiley mask though the sarcasm was exposed. 

Sakuragi was definitely aware of the aces rivalry in court and he wouldn't want that to extend till his household. 

"Oops." He made use of the situation being in the middle of the two. "Hey Sendoh... nice macaroni. Would you mind if I keep some for Yohei? He'll be here in a minute." 

Sendoh retaliate his killing gaze on Rukawa and returned his attention to the redhead. 

"Sure Hana-kun." 

"Hanamichi." Rukawa glared at the spiky-haired Ryonan ace. 

"Shut-up fox boy!" 

"Hey!" Sakuragi stretched his both arms to prevent the collision of the aces. "Sendoh can call me anything he wants, ok? Never mind Rukawa... it's alright." 

Sendoh grinned victoriously and Sakuragi succeeded on maintaining the peace inside his residence, perhaps only for a little while because Rukawa didn't withdraw his chilled looks on Sendoh. 

Suddenly, a ring-ring sound vibrated on air and Sakuragi recognized perfectly the home telephone. He asked Sendoh to take the green cordless phone on the side-table and hand it to him. 

"Moshi-moshi." Sakuragi said. It was his mother on the other line and he had to excuse himself from his two visitors. He went to his room for a more private talk with his mother. 

Again, the Shohoku Ace and the Ryonan ace are alone in the living room of the Sakuragis for another quarter of bickering. 

Sendoh glanced at the ever-silent Rukawa and when the latter felt the weight of the stare, he faced it with brave cobalt blue eyes. 

"Too confident as ever, Rukawa." There was a mischievous grin on the Ryonan ace' face. 

"..." 

"Similar in Basketball, you're still a Freshman, a beginner." 

Suddenly, Sendoh's looks turned threatening and lose its mildness but Rukawa didn't surrender nor felt weak. He paid the hostility with a chilling blue eyes. 

"But I won and you lose." 

Sendoh grinned a bit with the reply he received from his rival. 

"It's Shohoku who won, not only you. Don't look at yourself like you're a god." 

Rukawa clenched his fist. He wanted to release the fire it was building inside and fire it on Sendoh but suddenly Sakuragi returned from his room after a phone conversation with his mom. 

Thankfully, the hot confrontation in the living was hindered. 

"Any problem?" Sendoh queried as Sakuragi sat on the couch and took another taste of the pasta. 

"None. She's just asking me to have a grocery this afternoon." 

"I..." 

"I'll accompany you." 

Rukawa was about to offer himself to accompany the redhead but Sendoh was much faster than him. 

Sakuragi heard the intentional speaking of Rukawa though he wasn't able to finish it. Actually, he had called Yohei after speaking to his mom and his bestfriend will join him in the grocery. 

"Thanks. But no thanks." 

Sakuragi continued eating while Sendoh eyed Rukawa across the redhead. _It's either I or none of us, Rukawa._

As if hearing him through telepathy, Rukawa exchanged glares with the Ryonan ace. _First come first served, asshole._


	6. 6

_Six_

Yohei emptied his hand of pizza crust, in one bite. He licked his thumb, his point finger and the middle one to taste the remaining salty substances of the food. 

He was about to take another slice from the supreme box when his eyes widened in shock. He saw nothing inside the box but a white sheet messed with some oil and hot sauce. 

"Yum..." Sakuragi rubbed his full tummy and his lips kept on pressing each other like the delicious taste would be gone forever. "I lo-ove pizza." 

Yohei's jaws dropped exhaustedly in the sight of his redhead bestfriend. There were eight slices of large thick crust pizza and he had only eaten a couple. 

"Next time, Yohei." Sakuragi wrapped an arm over his dark-haired pal like a coach advising his player. "Eat faster." 

It's about three in the afternoon and Sakuragi's mother came an hour after lunch. She learned that Yohei had been staying in the house since morning so she asked them to have a pizza delivered in her expense. 

Yohei was like a part of the family and so was the other three Sakuragi gundan. The five war freaks were friends since childhood days and Sakuragi, being an only child, withdraw from boredom when he's with his close buddies. 

"I miss Mrs. Yumi." Yohei slumped his back on the couch, exasperatedly. "She'd been gone in a month now." 

Mrs. Yumi was an old widow who used to live next door. She's alone in her house with twelve different breeds of cats to entertain her from loneliness. Having several time for herself, she cooked a lot and shared her recepies with Sakuragi and his friends. But she went to Hiroshima last month to live with her daughter and grandchildren till her death. 

"Is the house not sold yet?" Yohei glanced at the redhead to query. 

Sakuragi merely shook his head and began pressing the remote control to tune from channel to channel on the television. 

"I'll leave now." Yohei suddenly stood from the couch with a look of irritation. 

"Why?" Sakuragi frowned. He loves it when his friends are there. It's so much fun. 

"I'm starving here." 

"Look at the fridge, maybe there's some foods there." 

Yohei gave him a smirk. "Food? If you have foods there, we wouldn't have a pizza delivered here." 

Sakuragi crossed his arms on his chest. "Is that what you came here for? Only for food?" 

"Don't start it up." 

Preventing a mess with the redhead, Yohei just inched towards the door and left without closing it. Sakuragi let out some air of disappointment. Now he's on for hours of nothing to do especially when his mother was resting inside her bedroom like she didn't sleep for an entire year. 

Suddenly, less than ten seconds passed, Yohei came back with an exhilarating emotion. 

"HANAMICHI!" 

"What?" Sakuragi didn't intend to look at his bestfriend. He pursued his non-stop selection of channels. 

"Mrs. Yumi's house was sold." 

Sakuragi's brows knitted. He was definitely interested about having a new neighbor, but learning it from Yohei, he had to keep his pride and resist showing his excitement. 

"Stop it, Hanamichi." Yohei glared at his bestfriend. "I know you. Come on, let's see your new neighbor." 

Having no enough resistance, Sakuragi finally yielded. he turned off the televsion and went with his bestfriend. Together they walked towards the next house. 

They saw a mini-truck parked on the side of the street and when they inched closer, they spotted six men huddled in a certain area. They were being paid by their boss for bringing the appliances inside. 

"Do you see who it is?" Yohei asked as Sakuragi stretched his neck on the opened gate and peeked inside. 

"Not entirely." 

When the men left towards the gate, the person who paid the workers was seen. 

Rukawa Kaede. 

Sakuragi's mouth laid open, sagging to the ground. "Ru-ka-wa?" 

Yohei, standing behind him began to be curious and see it for himself. "Him?" 

Rukawa was about to re-enter his new house when he noticed a weight of stare thrown onto him. He gazed towards the opened gate and saw Sakuragi and Yohei standing nearby. 

He turned to face their direction and looked at them seriously, which is normal for him. 

"Ru...rukawa? What are you doing here?" Sakuragi queried, not yet reviving from his astounded state. 

"I bought this house." Rukawa replied, his sapphire blue eyes never leaving the copper brown eyes of the redhead. 

"You did???" Yohei's eyes inevitably roamed around the entire bungalow place. "Is this for you or for your family?" 

Rukawa didn't glance at the dark-haired friend of Sakuragi. He kept his stares private for the handsome and funny redhead. 

"I'll be staying here alone, Hana. So I'll be closer with you." 

Yohei seemed to be innocent of Rukawa's opulence in money. He was perfectly aware of his richness, but it seemed like he never get used of it. 

Suddenly, Rukawa stepped closer to the still-flabbergasted Sakuragi. He held his right hand and motioned him to enter the house. 

"Come Hana, I'll show you my house." 

Sakuragi was too occupied to speak. The hand coating his was warm and delicate that he wouldn't dare to get rid of it. Sakuragi walked with Rukawa's guidance and they came inside the house. 

Yohei smiled a bit as he watched his bestfriend walking farther and farther from him with the famous cold-blooded Rukawa. 

"Have fun." He let out an exasperated breath and left the place, knowing his bestfriend would surely be alright and wouldn't need him. 

=====================================================

The interior of the house didn't welcome Sakuragi in surprise and adoration. He had been there several times and Mrs. Yumi herself was a very artistic person to rival with Rukawa's interior designer. 

In the living room, the couch that used to be a velvet gray 4-set sofa with swan images, was now a furry royal blue one. Semi-long sky blue curtains enhanced the refeshing cool illusion of the place. 

Getting inner, Sakuragi's eyes dropped on a grand amber piano standing in a light-brown carpet. 

Realizing that the warm touch had left his hand, he almost protested. However, seeing Rukawa stepping closer to the piano slowly, hindered him. 

White lithe long fingers travelled across the shining skin of the grand piano and Rukawa sat on the chair then gently touched the keys without pressing it. 

Until, a stroke in the keyboard produced a stimulating sound that captured the redhead's ear at once. It was a tune he was very familiar of yet he never paid heed of the lyrics. Not until that moment. 

Rukawa continued pressing other keys and formed a melody. His young cherry lips opened slightly and he sang softly but beautifully. 

If a picture paints a thousand words 

then why can't I paint you? 

The words will never show 

The you I've come to know 

Sapphire blue eyes glimmered as it gazed up to the copper brown eyes staring at it. Sakuragi gulped at the beauty that was Rukawa Kaede and they both remained on that situation, as the song went on. 

Rukawa registered the handsomeness of the person across him. The fresh tan complexion, the soft youthful cheeks and the not-so-thin kissable lips. 

If a face could launch a thousand ships 

Then where am I to go? 

There's no one but you 

You're all that's left me to 

The sound went louder as it came nearer to the climax. Sakuragi felt his chest tightening and his heart inflating with every stroke on each note. 

And when my love for life 

is running dry 

you've come and pour yourself on me 

Rukawa divided the moment in pressing the keyboard and in looking at Sakuragi. He glanced at him through his dark long eyelashes, with his rebelling bangs accentuating his sexy jaw. 

If a man could be to places at one time 

I'll be with you 

tomorrow and today 

the sky and all the away 

if the world should stop revolving 

spinning slowly down to die 

I'll spend the end with you 

and when the world is through 

Sakuragi absorbed the very romantic lyrics to the deepest recesses of his heart and soul. It was more than a sentimental melody to hear. It was a rhythm his heart throbs with in a perfect synchronization. 

then one by one 

the stars will go down 

then you and I would simply fly away 

Scarlet blush stroke on Sakuragi's both cheeks. He was as red as tomato and Rukawa noticed it. He was enchanted, the redhead liked the song. 

Rukawa smiled and Sakuragi was surprised. He had never seen him smile. It really was a very precious moment. He learned that Rukawa is more gorgeous with a grin. It was lovely. 

As the clock ticked, Rukawa came closer to the standing redhead with twinkling eyes of sincerity and fidelity. He kneeled in front of him and held his right shivering hand. 

Once and again, sapphire blue eyes stared upwards to the copper brown ones. 

"I'm really in love with you, Sakuragi Hanamichi." 

Without hesiatations, Rukawa pursed his dry peck on Sakuragi's hands. 

==================================================

Author's Notes

The lyrics was taken through listening only, so if mistakes were commited, please do accept it kindly.

==================================================

Visit the StrictlyRuhana site 

Just type thrill.to/ruhana on the address bar 


	7. 7

_Seven_

Hanamichi is on his way to the Shohoku HighSchool campus. He's walking slowly... very slow for his six-footer frame and toned muscles. 

His eyes are set downwards on the ground he's walking at... like he'll step on something. 

He's thinking about a pair of beautiful sapphire blue eyes... twinkling for him. It glimmers with delight and mirrors the pulchritude of love. 

He remembers how a pretty cherry-red lips pursed on his hand and speaking of his name with mildness. 

_I love you, Hanamichi Sakuragi._

Hanamichi smiles as those words echo inside his head like a sweet lullaby. 

Suddenly, he isn't able to step forward. Someone is blocking him to make another step... so he prudently raises his head upwards. 

He meets with a pair of sapphire blue eyes... but not as beautiful as what he's thinking of. 

"Good morning, Hanamichi." It's a very sweet greeting that warms his heart. 

"Sendoh." 

Akira places his hands over Hanamichi's shoulder and looks straight on his copper brown eyes. 

"Please don't call me by my last name. We're not in a Basketball court." Akira holds his chin and lifts his head a little upward to face him. 

Hanamichi feels uncomfortable. Akira caresses his cheek like they're intimate. 

"I have two tickets to the carnival. Care to come with me tonight?" 

Hanamichi grins like a little child receiving a lollipop. 

"Are you serious?" 

"Yes Hana, I am." 

"Sure." 

"So I'll be waiting for you here this afternoon. We'll go there together." 

"Yes!" 

"Where's my hug?" Akira spreads his arms to invite Hanamichi but the latter thinks it's not necessary. 

"Should I?" 

"Yes, as a way to thank me." 

Hanamichi is grateful that Akira is giving him a ticket to the carnival, so he hugs him. 

When Hanamichi left Akira, the latter was smiling to the maximum. It's his happiest day. Little did they know, a pair of darkening sapphire blue eyes are watching them. 

*******************************

The bell rings and it's dissmissal time. 

Hanamichi hastily packs his things, bids farewell to his friends and zooms out of the classroom. 

He swiftly crosses the corridors heading outside the building before any other student could. 

He is about to take the last staircase to exit when Kaede blocks his way. 

"I know where you are going." Kaede says very seriously. 

"So?" Hanamichi intends to pass him, but Kaede persistenly blocks his way. 

"You can't." 

"Why not?" 

"I'm not allowing you." 

Hanamichi feels a slap on his face. Never in his did he ever wish anyone to rule him, to tell him what to do. 

"I don't care." Hanamichi insists to pass but Kaede hinders him. 

"You're going out with Sendoh... alone." 

"I will go with anyone I want." 

"Don't be stubborn." 

"You're not my boyfriend." 

Kaede becomes weak once these words came out of Hanamichi's mouth. His legs and arms lose its strength that Hanamichi is able to pass on his side and leaves the building. 

That's true. He's not his boyfriend. They're nothing but former enemies and starting a good friendship. He shouldn't act like they're in a relationship and he has no right to own Hanamichi. 

*******************************

Hanamichi perches on one of the carts of the giant wheel ride. 

As the wheel moves to bring them at 22.5 degrees higher, Hanamichi enjoys himself as he licks his coned ice cream. 

Akira watches as the seemingly little kid licks the ice cream with such enthusiasm. 

"Tastes good?" Akira puts his arm around Hanamichi and moves closer to him. 

"Yeah. Very good." 

The wheel moves once more... bringing them to another 22.5 degrees higher. 

"Like this..." Akira touches Hanamichi's cheek and makes him face his eyes. He purses his lips against Hanamichi's lips for about two seconds. 

Hanamichi freezes as he absorbs what happened. 

"What for is that?" Hanamichi asks with such innocence. 

"I like you, Hana." Akira brushes his semi-bald red head gently and closes their gap. Now Akira can breathe Hanamichi's breath. "You are the most adorable boy I've ever met." 

Hanamichi is touched by those words that his ice cream is left unattended and melts on his hand... dripping until his plain white shirt. 

"Oh no." Hanamichi curses. The ice cream has stained his shirt and he's freaking out. 

"Don't worry." Akira clams him. Now they are the highest peak of the wheel. Akira takes off his black leather jacket. "You can wear this." 

Hanamichi takes off his shirt with the help of Akira and puts on the jacket over his body. 

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome." 

Hanamichi leans his nape on Akira's arm and looks at the dark velvety sky with silence. 

Akira loves his situation. He puts his other free arm around Hanamichi's waist. Now they are really close to each other. 

The wheel starts to roll and roll and roll. Screams from the other riders are heard but Hanamichi and Akira pay no heed of it. 

Akira traces his nose along Hanamichi's face. 

"Can you be my boyfriend?" Akira asks. 

Hanamichi doesn't want their situation. It feels warm to have Akira's body near him... but thinking about Kaede makes him to ask more. Hanamichi knows that it would feel best with Kaede. 

"I'm sorry..." He pushes Akira away gently. "I'm not ready for this." 

"Don't worry, I'm not forcing you." 

"No. I mean... I don't think my answer would ever be a Yes." 

-to-be-continued- 


	8. 8

_Eight_

Akira and Hanamichi walked across the carnival in silence. 

Akira bought two green cotton candies for the both of them and they ate it like they're both in solitary. 

Suddenly, Akira's indigo eyes gazed towards a flubby lady wearing a red-striped dress and red apron with a bunch of red roses on a basket she was holding. The lady's very red lips curved in a cheerful smile and the red spots on her cheeks gleamed even more. 

"What's your favorite number?" The Ryonan ace murmured. 

"Ten...? Why do you ask?" 

Akira didn't answer the question, but moved forward to the flubby lady. He paid her and took ten fresh red roses. The lady's long fake lashes flickered as she handed back the roses, which was now tied with a red special ribbon. 

"For yor girlfriend?" The lady queried in her soft sweet voice. 

"Kinda..." 

Akira left and returned to Hanamichi. 

"For what are those?" The redhead asked... looking at the bouquet of flowers like it were worms that he feared. 

"For you..." 

Hanamichi didn't even touch a petal like it would kill him if he does. Instead, he walked farther from Akira. 

"Hana," Akira intended to follow him. "Is there someone you're thinking of?" 

"I wanna go home." 

"No. Not unless you tell me." 

Akira put his arms around Hanamichi's shoulders as they walked slowly to exit the carnival. They went to his pick-up truck and they sat at the back. 

"So it's Rukawa." The Ryonan ace mumbled. He didn't know if he should stay calm or should he be kicking some asses. 

"Yes." 

"If only Rukawa treats you the way I do." Akira shook his head horizontally. "Do you love him? Or your just infatuated with his handsome face and godly physique?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You say it yourself... the guy treats you merely like an urgent goal." Akira's face and tone of voice were apparently showing his disappointment. He never thought Hanamichi could really feel something for an emotionless guy who cares for nothing but Basketball. "He gives you expensive gifts but doesn't even call you at home to make sure you're fine." 

"I told him to court me." 

"Is he courting you?" 

"Not the way I expected it to be." 

"Hana." Akira took Hanamichi's hand and enveloped it with his own. "Even if I'm not your boyfriend, I'm always here for you." 

"Thanks Akira." Hanamichi leaned his head on the Ryonan ace's chest. "I wish you were Kaede..." 

Akira gritted his teeth on that pronouncement. 

^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^

^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^

^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^

Akira hopped off his truck to open the door for Hanamichi. 

The Ryonan ace offered his hand to guide Hanamichi as he hop off the truck, but the latter refused. 

"I can manage." Hanamichi said and exited the truck by himself... and holding the bouquet of red roses in one hand. "Don't treat me like a girl." 

Akira laughed and hovered until Hanamichi was able to enter the gates of his house. 

"Have a good night sleep, Hana." Akira gave him a sweet peck on the cheek. 

"Thanks." 

And Hanamichi entered his house while Akira remained in his own absorption of the kiss. 

Suddenly, Akira felt a very heavy pair of eyes digging in his skin. He looked in front of his car... where 5 meters away from him, Kaede Rukawa was standing. 

Kaede's deep sapphire blue eyes were almost black with fury and threat. 

"Stay away from him." Kaede said in his usual low and emotionless tone. 

"He's not yours." Akira said, unyieldingly. 

"I'm serious. If I see you near him again, you're dead." 

"Try your best, rookie." Akira smirked with a challenge and went inside his truck. He drove it forward and pushed on the break when he crossed Kaede. "If you want to have him, you better treat him good." 

Kaede paid him with a very heavy and raging look. He didn't lose that look until Akira's truck was gone out of his sight. 

Meanwhile in Hanamichi's room, the yellow lamp was the only source of light. 

Hanamichi fixed the red roses given by Akira into a vase as his mother told him. Hanamichi told her mother that Akira bought it for her. 

Unconscious to the redhead, Kaede was watching him through his window with a videocamera zoomed in to his direction. 

_What shall I do to have you, Hanamichi?_ Kaede thought to himself as his fingers dug on the videocamera. 

^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^

^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^

^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^ / / ^

Kaede was about to have his morning bike-ride. He opened his gates... balancing his bicycle on his right hand. 

Suddenly, a dark-haired man who's shorter than him popped in his eyes like a jack in the box. 

"Rukawa." Yohei called with a serious look. He was with his three close friends; Takamiya, Noma and Ookusu; and the four of them looked like the men in black in their serious faces. 

"..." Kaede spoke nothing but stared at them. He's not fond of collecting friends. He had no friends at all. 

Kaede grew in the walls of his father's discipline and responsibility. He never experienced riding bikes with playmates or playing Basketball not for competition, but for fun. 

"We know what you're up to." Yohei murmured. Until that moment, he was still thinking twice if he should negotiate with an obnoxious Rukawa. 

It seemed that it meant nothing to Kaede. The raven-haired sportsman remained staring at them. 

"Hanamichi is my bestfriend." Yohei continued, without a smile on his face. "I don't want him to be hanging around with you... but..." 

Kaede's eyes darkened. Yohei may be Hanmaichi's best friend, but he had no right to interfere with Hanamichi's love life especially in choosing his suitors. 

"He's not yours." Kaede snobbishly brought his bicycle outside and locked the gates. 

"I know. I want to help you." 

Kaede paddled his bicycle away from them. His father who's a business man; always told him not trust anyone. 

"Don't you want Hanamichi to love you?" Yohei shouted and people walking on the streets looked at them. 

Yohei's three friends took care of the bystanders. "It's nothing. It's nothing." 

And Yohei walked towards Kaede who stopped in a very unexpected moment. 

"Hanamichi loves people with perseverance." Yohei said. "I know how determined you are to be the best in Basketball... so why don't you apply it to Hanamichi?" 

Kaede gave him a blank stare. 

"Don't you want to be the best man for him? Better than Sendoh?" 

"Why are you doing this?" The raven-haired sportsman asked. 

"Because I want hanamichi to be happy." 

-to-be-continued- 

Type thrill.to/ruhana on the address and land on the strictlyruhana site. 


	9. 9

**EIGHT**

Kaede's eyes stared closely at Yohei. 

"He may be acting like he hates you so much..." Yohei wasn't able to finish for he saw Kaede leaving him. "Hey!" He frowned. 

"Mind your own business." Kaede eyed the other boy behind him and muttered coldly. 

Yohei's eyebrows knitted to doom and he started yelling at the back of the Shohoku Basketball ace. "I don't know what Hanamichi saw in you! You are just one obnoxious, selfish and retarded guy!" 

It seemed like Yohei was speaking only to the air. Kaede kept on walking in a pace as normal as he could, like no one was shouting at his back. 

"You told HIM?" Hanamichi's copper-brown eyes almost swell out of his eyelids. 

"I'm sorry, Hanamichi. I thought it could help." Yohei apologetically murmured. 

"But why? Why did you ever think it could make a difference?" There was a shade of disbelief, disappointment and anger in Hanamichi's face. 

The two were walking along the students-filled corridor of the Sophomores. 

"I'm really sorry..." Yohei's eyes looked somewhere in front of them. Hanamichi became curious and gazed at the same way with Yohei. 

It was in a very birsk moment. Kaede was on the opposite way to them and once that Hanamichi's eyes landed to his face, he let out a lovely smile. Hanamichi saw it and instinctively, Hanamichi grinned back at him. 

That single second of eyes-struck and lips smiling seemed to pause for as long as a century. 

The two crossed each other and they both felt an electric current binding them. 

Kaede was already a meter away from Hanamichi, but the redhead was still wearing the same cute smile he gave to Kaede. 

It provoked chuckles from Yohei. "So do you hate it that I told him or not?" 

Hanamichi glared at him. "I'LL... KILL YOU!" Hanamichi was like a ressurected mummy in animated shows, running to capture Yohei. The raven-haired boy ran for his life along the corridors. 

Takamiya, Noma and Ookusu were walking on the park with bags of chips and sodas for themselves. 

"Yum! Yum!" Takamiya relished the sweet and salty taste of his cheese-flavored potato chips. "Mmmmmmm!!!" 

Suddenly, Takamiya was seized by his two friends towards a very thick bush. 

"Shhh...!" Ookuso told him while covering his big and wide mouth with the help of Noma. 

"I can't believe Akira likes him too." A tall and muscularly built young man said. He was leaning his back against the hard trunk of the mango tree. The gundam recognized him as Kainan's former Team Captain, Shinichi Maki. 

"Uh-huh." A softer voice answered. The gundam stretched their necks a little more to see the other speaker and it was Kainan's Jin Shuichiro. "I never thought he's a heartthrob here." 

"Who wouldn't like him?" Shinichi uttered, like it was the most obvious thing on earth. "His smile is just so captivating it leaves me in bondage every time I look at it." 

"Too bad, you're now in Tokyo University and you're seldom here in Kanagawa." 

"It's ok." Shinichi's voice became more serious. "As long as I can make sure Akira won't touch him." 

The two men left the area and finally the gundam found the right time to chat with each other. 

"MAKI likes HANAMICHI?" Noma said, stricken with surprise. 

Then, the three of them stared at each other. "Are you thinkig what I'm thinking?" Takamiya asked with his eyes glinting against the sunlight. 

As if they were all computer-operated, they put their thumbs-up together and shouted in chorus. "Operation: Business!" 

The three gundam traversed almost the entire Kanagawa during the weekends, posting and giving out posters to people. 

The poster was in red color and with a picture of Hanamichi on it. The gundam had decided to make a profit out of their friend's admirers. 

The business: Anyone who wants to court Hanamichi may go to his house on Monday, 5pm. $2 per suitor. 

"Hehehe... MONEY!" Takamiya exclaimed. 

TOBECONTINUED 


	10. 10

Title: DON'T SAY YOU LOVE ME 

Hanamichi briskly stuck all his things inside his duffel bag. He was apparently in a hurry to be home after a three-hour Basketball practice. 

Suddenly, like a fast train that hauled in the middle of its speed, Hanamichi was stunned to find Kaede blocking his way. 

"Gerroff my way, kitsune!" Hanamichi exclaimed with impatience. 

"I want to walk you home." Kaede said in one tone. 

"I can walk by myself." Hanamichi hit Kaede's shoulder and continued walking. But Kaede held his hand. 

Kaede felt the softness and the coldness of Hanamichi's palm against his. "What's your decision?" 

"What decision?" Hanamichi's voice turned a little mellow. 

"You know I like you." 

"So?" 

Hanamichi swore that if Kaede makes one step closer, he's going to faint. Kaede's strong and handsome facade outstood the darkness covering the street and his blue eyes shone like a cat and they were enchanting. 

_I saw Akira dropping you home one night._ Kaede thought to himself. He felt extremely jealous that he wanted to kiss Hanamichi right on that moment and tell Akira that Hanamichi is all his... and no one else's. 

Kaede was only looking at Hanamichi without a single blink of his eyes. Hanamichi was very adorable, wonderful and beautiful. 

"I have no time staring with you." Hanamichi frowned but he still kept his hand on Kaede's palm. 

_I've done everything for you, Hanamichi. Isn't enough? If not, then what do I still have to do?_

"Take your hand off me!" Hanamichi said those words even if his hand can freely leave Kaede's hand because the hold was so gentle. "WHAT?" 

Meanwhile, Takamiya and Ookusu were running very fast even if their lungs were very tired already. They have to see Hanamichi. The line of his suitors was very long and they're all protesting to see him. 

"HANAMICHI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Takamiya screamed. Yohei and Noma were left in Hanamichi's house: the venue of the courtship. Luckily, Mrs. Sakuragi was not home. 

Yohei and Noma were both pressured by the suitors' scandalous behavior for they were persisting to see Hanamichi. 

Finally, Takamiya and Ookusu found Hanamichi standing with Kaede. 

"HANAMICHI!" The two boys stopped in front of the redhead and panted. "YOU HAVE TO GO HOME. NOW." 

"Why?" Hanamichi felt it was something very serious. 

"Your... suitors..." Ookusu murmured with a difficulty in breathing. "... are... there already..." 

"Suitors?" Hanamichi was bewildered. Kaede's ears enlarged from the mentioning on the word 'your suitors'. 

"It's a long story, Hanamichi." Takamiya said. His eyes were almost dropping off his eyelids. 

"We... actually..." Ookusu spoke. "Advertise about you... that you are looking for a boyfriend... and then we didn't expect that 20 people are going to line up in your house for courtship." 

"WHAT?" Hanamichi was very stunned. _What am I suppose to do?_ Hanamichi was confused. He smelled his chest, his armpits and touched his hair. 

"What are you doing Hanamichi?" Ookusu's mouth dropped. He was wondering why Hanamichi seemed to be fixing himself like he was going out on a date. 

"Where's Yohei?" Hanamichi asked. 

"He's at your house with Noma and they were both panicking from the insistence of your suitors to see you." Takamiya said. 

"WHAT?" Hanamichi ran like Super Mario and left the three of them. 

Takamiya and Ookusu were about to follow and when a hand clasped on their wrists. Kaede held the both of them and uttered in a James-Bond-warning-tone. "If anything happens to Hanamichi, I will never forgive you." 

Kaede's hands gripped their wrists terribly before releasing them. Takamiya and Ookusu swore that Kaede was deadly serious and he meant it. 

When Hanamichi reached his house, he found all the lights turned on and several males were waiting outside. Some were standing and some were sitting. 

"Thank god he's here." Yohei mumbled to Noma when he saw Hanamichi. "Ladies and... NO. Gentlemen only... the adorable Hanamichi Sakuragi is here!" Noma initiated the applause. 

Everyone glanced at Hanamichi's direction and the latter felt very conscious. 

The males in queue were in different age, height and type of clothing. 

Everyone applauded and Hanamichi shyly went towards to Yohei. "You didn't tell me about this..." He whispered to Yohei. 

"I'm sorry Hanamichi. I didn't expect this to be like this." 

All of the males were looking at Hanamichi with admiration. Hanamichi's redhead was bright against the moonlight and his sexy built mesmerized the guests to oblivion. 

"Do I really have to do this?" Hanamichi murmured to Yohei. 

"Oh come one Hanamichi, I know you want this too." 

Hanamichi, Yohei and Noma were smiling to the guests while discreetly muttering private things to each other. 

"What about Kaede?" Hanamichi queried. The guests were all overwhelemed with his cute smile. 

"He didn't sign up." Noma replied. 

"I know... but you know?" 

"Hana-chan..." Yohei tried to settle everything. "He's not your boyfriend. So if you think he'll get jealous, he has no right at all. You have the right to have fun. Look at these men..." 

"What?" 

"They're..." Yohei was about to say handsome but his friends might consider him as a homosexual too. "All ready for you." 

"Yare Yare." Hanamichi sighed. 


End file.
